Welcome in Paris!
by tilunarou
Summary: Bella est amenée à étudier à Paris. Elle va faire la connaissance du père d'Edward, son ami de toujours. AH


**The « MILF and DILF » Contest**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Merci à Sophie pour sa correction et son aide précieuse.

Paris ! Enfin ! J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau une enfant et de découvrir mes paquets au pied du sapin de Noël. J'avais envie de tourbillonner dans l'aéroport et de crier toute ma joie. J'avais tellement rêvé de venir ici un jour, de découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'offre cette ville que je n'osais plus croire y être pour de bon!

Et pourtant, m'y voilà, pour étudier les Arts et la Littérature durant une année entière. A moi le Louvre, le Musée d'Orsay et autres perles de la capitale de la France. J'étais euphorique et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pu fermer l'œil de tout le trajet en avion. Ce qui avait exaspéré mon voisin, lequel aurait bien voulu dormir, lui.

**« Franchement Bella, tu veux bien arrêter de sautiller partout ? C'est agaçant ! »**

**« Edward, on est à Paris ! PA-RIS ! PARIS ! »** Soulignai-je en souriant bêtement.

**« Je suis au courant ! »** S'offusqua-t-il. **« C'est du moins ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur mon billet d'avion ! »**

**« Ne te moque pas ! »** Dis-je la mine boudeuse.

**« Bella, ton état fait vraiment peur ! Tu ressembles à Rosalie et Alice réunies lorsqu'elles vont faire les soldes dans leur magasin préféré ! »**

**« Oh… A ce point ? »** Grimaçai-je.

**« Pire ! »** Ajouta-t-il dans un demi sourire avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me diriger vers la file de taxis.

Je grommelai dans ma barbe, me fustigeant qu'il ait encore eu le dernier mot ! Il était tellement exaspérant quand il faisait ça ! Je décidai de l'ignorer jusqu'à notre arrivée à destination : la maison Cullen.

Le père d'Edward vivait à Paris et dès qu'il avait appris la venue de son fils dans la capitale, il avait offert de nous héberger pendant le temps de nos études. Edward m'avait expliqué que ses parents étaient divorcés depuis plusieurs années et que depuis son père vivait seul dans une maison immense, en plein cœur de Paris. Nous accueillir ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir de la compagnie et d'égayer un peu les lieux. Nous avions accepté, bien sûr, car cela nous enlevait vraiment une épine du pied question budget. La perspective de vivre avec Edward ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Nous étions amis depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour nous faire confiance l'un l'autre et vivre ensemble. Edward était mon meilleur ami, nous étions quasiment tout le temps ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir nous séparer.

Nous nous étions rencontrés au début du lycée à Forks et durant trois ans, nous avions tout fait (ou presque) ensemble. Nous étions tous deux passionnés par les mêmes matières, aimions les mêmes choses et avions de nombreux points communs.

Cependant, jamais je ne verrais Edward Cullen autrement qu'en ami, quoiqu'en pensaient mes meilleures amies, Rosalie et Alice. Elles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, Edward et moi ne sortirions jamais ensemble. Jamais.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré le père d'Edward avant aujourd'hui et j'avouais avoir le trac ! C'était un peu comme une présentation officielle, le genre qui rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. J'étais sûre qu'Edward avait parlé de moi à son père étant donné qu'on passait quasiment tout notre temps tous les deux. Il avait dû se faire une idée de moi et j'espérais ne pas le décevoir. Après tout, j'allais passer un an sous son toit, ce n'était pas rien.

**« Détends-toi Bella, mon père est super cool. »** S'amusa Edward en me regardant commencer à paniquer. **« Il n'a pas de flingue planqué dans son bureau comme ton père ! »**

**« Très drôle Edward ! »**

**« J'essayais de te détendre un peu. Tu es raide comme un piquet ! »**

**« Continue comme ça et je vais carrément me statufier ! »**

**« Allons-y alors ! »** Chantonna-t-il. **« Mon père te plaira j'en suis sûr et tu lui plairas aussi beaucoup ! »**

Je croisais fort les doigts pour que ce soit vrai et descendis du taxi. Edward se chargea des bagages et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le porche de la maison. Elle était magnifique et donnait vraiment envie d'y habiter, depuis l'extérieur du moins. Un homme brun, de grande taille, vint nous ouvrir et nous saluer.

**« Monsieur Cullen, ravi de vous revoir. Mademoiselle, enchanté. Entrez, il commence à faire froid dehors. »**

**« Bonsoir Démétri. Je vous présente Isabella Swan, ma meilleure amie. »**

**« Bella. » **Contrai-je aussitôt en lui tendant la main. **« Je suis également enchantée, Monsieur. »**

Je devais être dans une sorte de conte de fées car le domestique attrapa ma main et la baisa, comme dans les vieux films. Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma main ainsi que mon inconfort face à la situation me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Edward pouffa et j'eus envie de lui asséner un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. Mais à coup sûr j'aurais perdu l'équilibre et serais tombée sur les fesses, me cassant un os au passage.

**« Votre père a eu une urgence à la clinique mais il sera là pour le dîner, Monsieur. »** Annonça le majordome.

**« Très bien, cela nous laisse le temps de nous installer. Allez viens Bella je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Tu vas l'adorer ! » **Dit Edward en m'attrapant par la main.

En effet, je ne fus pas déçue, elle était immense et tout était décoré avec énormément de goût. Démétri apporta mes valises que je pus défaire aussitôt. Alice n'avait apparemment pas réussi à glisser de choses compromettantes dans mes bagages et je soupirai de soulagement en ne trouvant que MES affaires. Cependant, mon sourire s'effaça aussi vite lorsque je remarquai un énorme colis posé près de la fenêtre. Mon prénom était écrit dessus… et c'était l'écriture d'Alice !

**« La peste ! »** Fustigeai-je.

Je décidai de ne pas l'ouvrir et de l'ignorer pour le moment. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard car à cet instant précis, j'avais plutôt besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre après ce long voyage. N'ayant pas de salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, j'empruntai celle qui se situait à l'étage, là où Edward me l'avait indiqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le jet brûlant me fit beaucoup de bien et c'est toute requinquée que je sortis de la salle de bain. Une serviette autour de la taille et une autre enroulée autour de ma chevelure, je m'apprêtai à retourner dans ma chambre lorsque je me heurtai à quelque chose de fort et solide.

**« Oh Mon Dieu, excusez-moi, je ne regardai pas où j'allais. »** Bafouillai-je, gênée.

**« Ce n'est rien… » **Me dit une voix douce que je ne connaissais pas.

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Je me retrouvai face à un homme magnifique d'environ quarante ans, blond, au sourire ravageur. Il était tellement beau que je me perdis aussitôt dans son regard profond et expressif. J'en restai pantoise et ne sus quoi lui dire tellement il me subjuguait. Son rire me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je rougis de plus belle, confuse.

**« Tu dois être Bella. Enchanté, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. »** Annonça-t-il en me tendant la main. Je la lui pris, elle était chaude et douce.

**« Enchantée ! »** Marmottai-je rapidement. **« Je crois que je devrais aller m'habiller… »**

**« Oh oui, bien sûr. On se voit plus tard alors, Bella ! »**

Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonna d'une manière tellement inattendue que ça me fit un choc. Mon cœur virevolta et se mit à battre frénétiquement. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, très mal à l'aise de la situation. Je m'étais retrouvée à moitié dévêtue devant le père d'Edward ! Quelle honte ! Même Edward ne m'avait jamais vue ainsi…

Une fois dans mes quartiers, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'habillai, encore tremblante de ma rencontre fracassante avec le père d'Edward. Il a dû me prendre pour une idiote, je suis restée à le regarder comme une sotte, la bouche grande ouverte. Oh mon Dieu, sortez-moi de cet enfer ! Je n'oserai même plus le regarder en face !

Une fois habillée et présentable, je partis à la recherche d'Edward. Ne le trouvant nulle part, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait une jeune femme en pleine préparation du repas.

**« Bonjour, vous devez être Bella ! »** Chantonna-t-elle en m'accueillant.

**« Heu… oui. »** Balbutiai-je. Décidément, tout le monde semblait me connaître ici.

**« Nous avions tous hâte de vous rencontrer ! Edward parle tellement souvent de vous ! Je m'appelle Jane et comme vous l'auriez constaté, je suis la cuisinière de la maison ! »**

**« Je suis enchantée, Jane. Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? J'ai besoin de me rendre utile ici.»**

**« Comme vous voudrez ! Il faut tailler les escalopes de dinde, ça ira ? »**

**« Oui, c'est comme si c'était fait ! »**

Je sentis que j'allais beaucoup aimer Jane. Elle semblait vraiment sympathique et pleine de vie. Nous nous mîmes à discuter comme deux vieilles copines et bientôt la cuisine fut remplie par nos babillages incessants. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi à l'aise avec une fille depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice et Rosalie. C'était assez bon signe…

Au moment de faire la vaisselle, je me coupai maladroitement la main avec la lame du couteau à pain. L'entaille semblait sévère alors Jane me suggéra d'aller voir Monsieur Cullen pour qu'il y jette un œil. Je me sentis assez mal à la vue du sang, la tête commença à me tourner alors Jane décida de m'accompagner dans son bureau. Elle avait enroulé un mouchoir autour de ma main et je pouvais déjà voir le sang le maculer. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle se dépêche, je craignais de tomber dans les pommes au milieu du couloir et de me ridiculiser une seconde fois auprès du Docteur Cullen.

**« Nous y sommes. »** Annonça-t-elle en frappant à une porte. Nous entrâmes après avoir eu la permission du Docteur et Jane m'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle lui expliqua vaguement la situation et nous laissa seuls, afin de ne pas risquer de faire brûler le dîner.

**« Fais-moi voir cette coupure, Bella. » **Il enfila des gants, prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et ôta le mouchoir tâché de rouge. **« Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de faire de points. » **Précisa-t-il.

**« Ça a beaucoup saigné et je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. » **Grimaçai-je.

**« Reste assise ici autant que tu le voudras, Bella. Je ne voudrais pas que ta première journée ici se finisse à l'hôpital ! Je me sentirai coupable de te faire subir ça ! »**

**« Ça va aller, je vais m'en remettre. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des… accidents. »**

Il sourit, ce qui me réchauffa immédiatement le cœur. Après avoir réuni tout le matériel, il reprit ma main, y déposa une gaze imbibée d'antiseptique, ce qui me fit frissonner. Cela me piqua légèrement mais je serrai les dents pour ne pas gémir devant lui, comme une enfant de trois ans. Il attrapa une petite bande et l'enroula autour de ma main, délicatement, après avoir placé une compresse propre à la place de l'autre. Ses doigts parcouraient ma peau habilement, ses gestes étaient précis et doux. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux mais je sentis son regard brûler ma peau.

Malgré mes protestations, il prit ma tension afin de s'assurer que je pouvais me lever. Une fois encore je fus prise de frissons très agréables en réponse à ses gestes. J'osai enfin lever les yeux pour le regarder mais il était concentré sur l'appareil. Son visage était beau, à la limite de la perfection, encadré par sa chevelure blonde qu'on avait envie de caresser, d'attraper, de choyer. Le reste de son corps semblait aussi parfait que le reste et je m'attardai plus que de raison sur certaines parties vraiment alléchantes. Je terminai par ses mains, lesquelles finissaient leur examen en effleurant une nouvelle fois mon bras. Je me retins pour ne pas soupirer d'aise afin de ne pas trahir mon émerveillement face à cet homme…

_« C'est le père d'Edward ! » _Me fustigea ma conscience.

Je secouai la tête pour ne pas l'entendre. Je refusai qu'elle se mêle de ça ! Le docteur fronça les sourcils.

**« Tout va bien Bella ? »**

**« Oui Monsieur. »**

**« Bella, appelle-moi Carlisle, je t'en prie. »**

Je rougis légèrement et hochai la tête.

**« Tu peux te lever désormais, donne-moi la main. »**

Maladroite comme j'étais, je trébuchai et tombai directement dans ses bras. Notre brève étreinte me donna chaud dans tout le corps mais ne fut que de courte durée.

Edward choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce et nous interrompre. Carlisle toussota, gêné et me repoussa légèrement. J'étais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à présent alors que mon ami se dirigeait vers moi, visiblement très inquiet.

**« Bella ! Jane m'a prévenu que tu t'étais coupée. Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Je… Je vais bien Edward. Un accident stupide, comme toujours. »**

**« Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te mettre dans des situations… incongrues. »** Sourit-il, narquois.

**« Je ne crois pas que ton père veuille entendre ça, Edward. » **Dis-je rapidement en jetant un œil à Carlisle qui affichait une mine amusée.

Je grimaçai et me laissai embarquer par Edward dans le salon. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais comme à son habitude il en faisait trop. Je me moquai gentiment de lui, lui assurant que j'allais bien que ce n'était qu'une coupure superficielle et que je survivrai. Il tenta un câlin que je repoussai gentiment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait en tête mais ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Il continua son petit manège encore quelques semaines et ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas d'Edward en tant que petit-ami, juste en ami. Etait-ce trop demander ? Apparemment pour lui, oui.

J'avais demandé conseil à Alice mais elle semblait trop occupée à batifoler avec Jasper pour daigner me donner un avis sérieux. Rosalie, quant à elle, m'encouragea à coucher avec lui afin de me faire un avis sur la question, ce que je refusai catégoriquement. Elle avait beau me dire que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'Emmett, cela ne me paraissait pas être une solution adéquate.

C'est pour cela qu'un soir j'ai pris Edward entre quatre yeux et que je lui ai annoncé qu'il devait arrêter de tenter de me séduire, que jamais je ne pourrais être autre chose qu'une simple amie pour lui. J'avais lu la déception et la peine dans son regard et ça m'avait fait mal. C'était malheureusement la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour éclaircir les malentendus sur notre relation, même si c'était dur pour nous deux.

Sa décision de partir toute la semaine suivante à Versailles pour un séminaire sur les peintres contemporains fut très certainement la conséquence directe de notre discussion. Il voulait prendre ses distances et j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui, c'était une très bonne idée. Nous en avions besoin, pour notre propre bien.

Cela allait peut-être paraître égocentrique mais sa décision m'arrangeait bien : j'allais enfin me retrouver seule avec Carlisle et découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cet homme bien mystérieux. Il semblait fort occupé et je ne l'avais croisé que très peu depuis notre arrivée à Paris. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls depuis ma blessure et cela me manquait. Je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais ressenti était toujours là, quelque part tapi au fond de mon ventre.

Edward disparut dans le taxi sans même lever les yeux vers moi. J'éprouvai tout de même un petit pincement au cœur car je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais senti tellement furieux, froid et distant ces derniers jours ! Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu, loin de là !

Je rentrai dans la maison des Cullen un peu penaude, la boule au ventre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cherché tout ça et ça me faisait mal de ne garder comme souvenir d'Edward que ses yeux tristes et froids. Je frissonnai.

**« Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es toute pâle.»**

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix, cette voix sensuelle qui me rendait toute chose. Mon cœur loupa un battement puis enchaîna sur un triple saut périlleux. Je levai les yeux et le vis. _« Mon Dieu qu'il est beau ! » _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

**« Je… Je vais bien. Merci, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

**« Edward ne sera pas parti bien longtemps. Ça passera vite. » **Me rassura Carlisle.

**« Oh… Non… Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui croyez-moi. »**

**« Vous êtes pourtant proches tous les deux, je me trompe ? »**

Il semblait étonné.

**« Oui, mais uniquement en temps qu'amis, Carlisle. » **Trouvai-je utile de préciser.** « Rien de plus. »**

Il me sourit, ce qui me fit fondre immédiatement. Il était tellement beau, majestueux et…

_« Ok Bella, arrête de baver, ça fait mauvais genre ! » _Me sermonna ma conscience.

Il m'offrit un thé que j'acceptai volontiers. Jane nous prépara un _Tea-time_ digne de ce nom et nous pûmes faire plus ample connaissance. Tout comme moi, il n'était pas très bavard mais le courant passait bien entre nous. Malheureusement, son travail le rappela à l'ordre et il dut prendre congé plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Au moment de nous séparer nous restâmes à nous regarder, embarrassés, ne sachant pas trop comment nous dire au revoir. Ce fut lui qui opta pour un baiser léger sur ma joue qui me fit l'effet d'une marque au fer chaud.

**« Je ne rentrerai pas tard ce soir Bella. Nous pourrions dîner ensemble vers 21h si ça te dit. »**

**« Avec plaisir, Carlisle. »**

Il hocha la tête et partit en me laissant là, pantelante et surexcitée. Je touchai ma joue, toujours en feu après ce baiser. Je devais être complètement folle mais j'avais trouvé cela vraiment érotique...

J'avais longtemps hésité avant d'ouvrir le carton d'Alice. Mais après avoir passé en revue toutes mes fringues, je m'étais dit que je ne pouvais pas dîner avec Carlisle attifée comme une souillon. Je dégotai une magnifique robe bleu-nuit, légèrement décolletée, qui me descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Avec des bas et des escarpins, c'était juste parfait. Je jetai un œil à mon reflet dans le grand miroir de la chambre avant de descendre rejoindre Carlisle. Il devait m'attendre à présent, vu l'heure.

J'avais raison. Il était là, assis dans le grand canapé, en train de feuilleter un journal. Il était magnifique, habillé d'un pantalon bleu quasiment assorti à ma robe. Sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte et à cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie : y plonger ma main pour caresser sa peau si douce et si belle. Il se leva dès qu'il se rendit compte de ma présence et ses yeux verts-gris entrèrent aussitôt en contact avec les miens. Je fus comme subjuguée et lui souris bêtement.

**« Tu es magnifique Bella. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« Merci. » **Soufflai-je.

Il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers le garage où était parquée sa voiture. Le trajet me parut durer une éternité, l'air était chargé d'électricité et ma respiration était faible et erratique. Cet homme me faisait un tel effet que ça en était presque inconcevable. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot et ce silence fut dur à supporter. Je tentai des coups d'œil vers lui mais il restait impassible et muet. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait bien que l'un d'entre nous brise la glace. Mais en étais-je vraiment capable ?

_« Lance-toi Swan, t'en meurs d'envie ! » _Me hurla mon corps tout entier.

Le restaurant était fabuleux, typiquement français. La nourriture y était très bonne, même si mon estomac était trop noué pour tout manger. Carlisle et moi avions échangé des banalités, il m'avait interrogée sur mes études, mes passe-temps, ma famille. Il était facile pour moi de parler de tout cela mais, malgré tout, j'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps. Il me décontenançait, me rendait faible. Mes jambes ressemblaient à de la gelée et mon cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure. Chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur son magnifique visage, j'avais envie de caresser ses joues où poussait une barbe naissante plus qu'attirante.

Il me parla un peu de son ex-femme, laquelle avait refait sa vie depuis longtemps. Apparemment, il n'entretenait que peu de relations avec elle et ne la voyait pas souvent. Je me demandais vaguement si un jour Edward me la présenterait puis oubliais tout cela lorsque Carlisle m'interrogea sur ce que je voulais faire après mes études.

Le trajet du retour fut tout aussi tendu, sa proximité me fit vraiment trop d'effet. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, au plus vite, et que je remette toutes mes idées en place.

Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas que je compte sur ma chance. Loin de là. A peine étions-nous arrivés dans le salon qu'il prit ma main, murmura un _« Bella »_ plus que sensuel et m'attira contre lui. Il se mit à esquisser quelques pas de danse et à me faire tournoyer dans toute la pièce. Une de ses mains était posée dans mon dos, juste au-dessus de mes fesses tandis que l'autre tenait fermement ma main. Je n'osai pas le regarder mais il me le demanda si gentiment que je ne pus refuser. Il me sourit, tout en continuant à me faire danser, chose pourtant improbable en temps normal. Il lâcha ma main, la posa sur son épaule musclée et remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux. Son doigt traîna sur ma joue, puis sur mon menton qu'il attrapa. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens, incapables de les quitter.

**« Ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien, Bella. » **Me chuchota-t-il soudainement.

**« Nous ne faisons que danser, Carlisle. » **Argumentai-je.

**« Tu as raison, mais nous avons tous deux envie de faire plus... »**

_« Oh putain ! » _Sa voix était devenue rauque et ma gorge était plus que sèche.

**« Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »** Ajouta-t-il. **« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. »**

_« QUOI ? »_

**« Vous avez raison... » **Dis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception, allant ainsi contre tous les signaux que m'envoyaient mon cerveau et mon corps.

**« Bella... Je... »**

Mais je ne l'écoutai plus. Mes oreilles devinrent sourdes et je tournai les talons pour rejoindre ma chambre, comme il me l'avait demandé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais embarquée dans cette histoire, c'était raté d'avance de toute façon. Il avait presque vingt ans de plus que moi et c'était le père d'Edward. Rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous. Jamais.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je pleurais, mais c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, enfouie dans mon oreiller, comme une ado de quinze ans qui a perdu son premier amour. J'avais sûrement l'air ridicule mais j'en avais besoin, vraiment besoin.

J'avais dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était déjà tard.

_« Et merde ! »_

J'avais une sale tête, mes yeux étaient bouffis, mon maquillage avait coulé sur mes joues. Il me fallait une douche, immédiatement. Je pris un bas de jogging et un débardeur pour me changer et filai à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et restai muette sur le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Carlisle venait apparemment de sortir de la baignoire dans laquelle il avait dû mettre des sels de bain à la vanille, vu l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce. Une serviette était enroulée autour de ses hanches et des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses mèches folles. Certaines étaient déjà tombées sur son torse nu et saillant et ruisselaient le long de son corps d'Apollon. L'idée de me réincarner en goutte d'eau me frappa instinctivement alors que j'en suivais une qui termina sa course sur la serviette. Ce simple bout de tissu était tellement frustrant que je faillis fondre dessus et l'arracher.

Cependant je repris vite mes esprits. Je devais sortir d'ici afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Je voulus reculer et m'enfuir mais ne le fis pas. Mes pieds semblaient englués au sol. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi par cette intrusion.

**« Oh, Bella... Mais tu as pleuré ? Que se passe-t-il ? » **Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

**« Ce n'est rien. La maison me manque. » **Mentis-je effrontément.

**« Pas de ça avec moi, Bella. » **Me gronda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle contre son visage. Comme il l'avait fait hier, il attrapa mon menton entre ses mains et releva ma tête. Ses yeux étaient soucieux et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Son visage était dur mais inquiet à la fois. Il inspira profondément avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser, brisant ainsi les barrières qu'il avait lui-même instaurées hier soir. J'en restai stupéfaite quelques instants avant de succomber à mon tour. Sa bouche était douce et ses lèvres légèrement sucrées. Je me régalai de ce baiser que j'avais tant attendu, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour qu'il immisce sa langue dans ma bouche. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et bientôt nous entamâmes un ballet doux et sensuel. Dans un élan de courage, j'osai glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux encore humides et cela le fit gémir. Mon bas-ventre réagit aussitôt face à ce bruit magnifique et j'approfondis notre baiser aussitôt, galvanisée par toute cette chaleur ambiante.

Ses mains vagabondèrent sur mes hanches, soulevèrent ma robe et glissèrent sur mes fesses. Je gémis à mon tour et il interrompit notre baiser afin d'ôter le tissu bleu. D'un geste, je fis tomber la serviette éponge de ses hanches et il se retrouva nu devant moi. Je crus défaillir.

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! »_

**« Bella c'est injuste... » **Susurra-t-il**. « Nous ne somme plus du tout à égalité. »**

**« Cela peut s'arranger très vite... » **Ajoutai-je malicieuse.

Ses yeux se noircirent aussitôt et il se jeta sur moi comme un lion sur sa proie. Mon soutien-gorge et ma petite culotte ne firent pas long feu dans ses mains expertes. Sa bouche se retrouva sur moi en un clin d'œil et commença à parcourir mon corps en fusion. J'avais chaud partout, j'avais envie de cet homme, de sa bouche, de son corps... Il sentait bon la vanille, ce qui m'excitait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais également envie de le dévorer de baisers mais pour le moment je profitai de sa bouche sur moi. Je gémis sans aucune impunité sous ses assauts, criai légèrement quand il embrassa ma poitrine et mordilla un de mes tétons. J'étais plus que sensible à ses caresses, tout mon corps semblait en osmose avec le sien. Je crus défaillir lorsque sa langue s'enfonça dans mon nombril. Les sensations étaient exquises et des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre. J'attrapai ses cheveux et les tirai afin de lui montrer à quel point j'étais réceptive. Je crus sentir un sourire contre ma peau. Il avait compris.

Ce besoin de le sentir contre moi ne me quittait plus. Il sembla tout de suite comprendre et sa langue refit le chemin inverse pour retrouver ma bouche. Il me souleva et je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me plaqua contre le mur, tout près du lavabo, attrapa un préservatif dans un tiroir, l'enfilai et me fit sentir son érection en se frottant contre moi. Je gémis d'impatience et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

**« Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être en toi, Bella... » **Murmura-t-il.

Je couinai lamentablement alors qu'il traçait des sillons de baisers dans mon cou, tout en se frottant toujours contre moi.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend, bordel ? »_

Comme en réponse à ma question, il entra doucement en moi, me faisant ressentir chaque seconde, chaque millimètre de ce pur bonheur. A cet instant précis, je me sentais heureuse et comblée, prête à tout pour garder cet homme auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible. Il se mit à bouger, allant et venant dans mon antre trempé, me plaquant complètement contre la faïence de la salle de bain. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux et à sa bouche que je ne quittais plus. Mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et ma respiration devint rapide et saccadée.

Carlisle aussi gémissait, il murmurait même mon prénom dès que je le laissais respirer. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent et je sentis le feu en moi devenir un brasier plus qu'incandescent. Mon orgasme se construisait à mesure qu'il me faisait l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait avant lui. Il était doux, passionné et tendre. J'aimais cette proximité entre nous contre le mur de cette salle de bain. La vanille emplissait désormais mes narines et provoquait mon excitation.

Son sexe devint de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'il coulissait en moi et je sentis qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Le brasier qui me consumait était géant à présent et menaçait de me faire basculer à tout moment. Carlisle en profita pour glisser une de ses mains entre nos deux corps afin de pincer légèrement mon clitoris, je me perdis immédiatement dans cette douce torture.

**« Ohhhhhh ! Carlisle ! » **Criai-je.

Il s'immobilisa et vint en moi juste après, prononçant mon prénom encore et encore. Il m'embrassa encore une fois avant de me soulever et de me déposer dans la baignoire, où l'eau était encore étonnement chaude. J'avais gémi de protestation lorsqu'il s'était retiré et il avait légèrement rigolé. Il s'installa derrière moi et je pus m'allonger contre son torse musclé et confortable. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps et m'embrassa dans le cou.

**« Bella c'était vraiment exquis. J'ai hâte de recommencer. »**

**« Aucun regret ? »**

**« Non, aucun. »**

Je souriais et me laissai câliner dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi sans rien dire avant de nous décider à aller ailleurs. La chambre de Carlisle fut notre seconde étape, la mienne la troisième. L'exploration de la maison dura toute la semaine, jusqu'au retour d'Edward.

Nous avions décidé de ne rien lui dire, de vivre cette relation de manière clandestine, ce qui était très amusant. S'embrasser en catimini ou infiltrer la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit fut un jeu très excitant. L'année s'écoula sans qu'Edward ne se doute de rien, du moins nous l'espérions. S'il savait quelque chose, il s'était bien gardé de nous le dire.

Tout s'était finalement arrangé entre nous. Il avait compris mon point de vue et s'était fait une raison. Edward rencontra d'ailleurs une jolie jeune femme qui lui proposa un très bon poste en Floride qu'il accepta. J'étais heureuse de le voir filer le parfait amour avec quelqu'un et plus que tout, j'étais heureuse que nous soyons à nouveau amis.

Je décidai de rester en France après avoir obtenu mon diplôme et de postuler dans le secteur du tourisme, à Paris. Je ne savais pas très bien où me mènerait cette histoire d'amour mais je n'en avais cure. Pour le moment, j'étais bien, l'avenir me dirait le reste.


End file.
